super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Second American Revolution
Prologue the first American revolution ended in defeat because Benjamin Franklin was held hostage and the continual army shattered even when the new royal family made North America there base revolutionary’s would not give up Jackson who was close to making it happen go assassinated by a royalist the royal allowance decided slave holders and abolitionist did not want southerns want to over throw them when the likely heirs where assassinated there was a convention before it Abraham, Lincoln who had been rejected by royals for his chancellorship after won democratically murmurous time made a deal with the south would abolish slavery and give minority equal rights and they will go to war during the chaos the united states of America was was re declared the the Britannia’s troops in the region half of there army declared for Abraham Lincoln most of navy declared for him some noble officers in the army join including the head Owen brown duke Minnesota they still have there titles to this day all most noble officers in the navy joined including there head Geord josh son duke mid Atlantic the they had the cream under there was grant lee Sherman Longstreet picket forest shed German artillery officer who became pacts First chief of staff and new grand duke of Virginia while grand duke of badin became king of basin Jackson sheb Mede sturt command but outnumbered a little but they had the heart and where in a Superior position. Those troops became federal army and state militias the national guard and they where equipment by Prussia free of charge with breach loading cannons and dryse needle guns which America modified for clip and gas and smokeless powder but shared it with Prussia there version mass produce before German Triple alliance wars they quickly took over Canada and bought Alaska for Russian support before Britannia government who took over South America recently knew what was going on the Mexican campaign took two years one Central and Caribbean Year it arrived in September 1864 the tank made it daunted that Caribbean campaign and Germans shared airplane idea it ended in may more quickly with an arrival of a newly created German Empire federation with the a expeditionary force lead personally by Kaiser Wilhelm I and Bismarck it ended with the battle of port de prince the airplane made it debuted as kaiser Wilhelm using the idea his grandson came up with recently head build a carrier so did Lincoln using airplane destroyed Britannia fleet where hymn was song by a guy who made it on the spot where he accidentally sang it over the radio where he was joined fellow Americans an to everyone surprise Germans and Bismark and the kaiser also Joined in it was recorded also. oh azure sky’s and emailed plans where freedom and justice prevail for courage and strength we will fight to the end for liberty in our land. this also created military Alliance which the agreed should be permanent this overtime became the free pact federation it was Lincoln the prevented French enmity towards the Germans by getting a better border they agreed on and making Britannia pay reparations and Bismark s mental problems newly after the German triple alliance war with the treaty Colombia with United States recognized by Britannia all nobles and loyalest move to South America with most of there assets taken and they wore force to pay a fine in Payments 30 billion dollars and 30 billion for Germany payed back by 1894 and five billion payed used to purchase Poland from Russia to each of them this fine was agreed to by both sides to prevent imminent violence outbreak and in the future. But shortly after the treaty sighting Lincoln was assassinated in us new capital Washington dc while attending a play with his family and Bismark s and willhims family he was shot in near the box when he was about attend he was killed by John Wilkins booth kaiser willhim manage to catch booth before he could escape but was was force to kill him to save Lincolns wife for that he was aware the medal of honor Bismark and Stanton started a man hunt and found the conspirators before they can do there plan. Britannia to there shocked condemned even there military to the conspirators surprised saying they killed a defenseless man German recchstag all signed a condolence at the same time France third republic joined with the remains of the British empire Australia New Zealand and South Africa sri lanka where joining the free pact confederation Lincoln was named its first minister posthumous with Bismark which was lead by George I granddaughter real world George III granddaughter Victoria succeeding him and new kingdom of Italy and Spain an because of it the rest western Europe Eastern Europe new Baltic region Nations. Lincoln had a train everywhere was Barrie’s I Springfield Wilhelm and Otto von Bismarck cried during there eulogy calling only Jesus was a finer mortal than him and humanity lost a hero according Bismark said he belongs to ages and and angels and god may god abide with him. abide with me was played at the funeral and the national anthem or us and the confederation eventually what would become freedom treaty of liberty federation became battle of the liberty formally known as the battle hymn of the Republic